Tears from Heaven
by miniJkitty
Summary: In reality life isn't all rainbows and sunshines. There isn't a prince charming. Nope. Our relationship started out wonderful, but like everything else. Nothing stays perfect forever. Just life filled with parties, alcohol, drugs, and sex. But even if I have to lose myself to keep you by my side. Then I will. TyxKai


Tears from Heaven

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just this laptop that I write with.

Chapter 1

I don't quite understand why I can't control these tears. My heart aches so much, broken in little pieces, which even I can't put together again. As I stare up into the gray gloomy sky as the rain steadily falls upon my face, I think maybe if I was stronger than everything would have been different. I feel my knees get weak and starting to tremble, so I let gravity do their job. I fall to the ground on my knees as I choke back a sob with my arm wrapped around me. No one can save me, the darkness has taken over.

I lie on my back letting out a small sigh thinking how cold it's gotten. I'm not completely sure if it's the winter's rain or that my heart is frozen over and it's spreading throughout my body. I dig in my pocket looking for my pack of smokes. Shit….I forgot them at home. I let out a loud hard laugh trying to remove some of the rain off my face thinking yet again, how I ended up here.

I have always never care about what other people have thought about me. I live my life for myself and myself only. Well… that was until I met you. Even now I honestly can say that I do not regret meeting you, but do you regret meeting me? I love you so much. Oh god, how much I love you. I'm here lying on the ground in the middle of the park as it rains because of you. All starting about 5 years ago, the most happiest yet pain fullest years of my life….

* * *

"Yo, I can't believe we are half way through our junior year! Next year we will be seniors!" excited yelled a boy that stood in front of the step I was currently sitting on. I look up from my phone when I heard my best friend and stood up gathering all my things. He had curly blond hair and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. I heard people say that they get lost when they stare into them.

"I know right, Max! I can't wait to get outta this hell hole. Actually, let's get outta here now. Jeez your practice took forever," punching him in the shoulder as I whine dramatically. "Beside I got stuck here waiting by myself. Hilary and Kenny left about 30 minutes ago, saying that they were going to wait at the Pizza Palace." I started walking down the stairs when I heard him chuckle and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Aw, I'm sorry buddy. You didn't have to wait, ya know. Could have sent me a text and went with them," he told me giving me a slight squeeze on my shoulders then letting me go.

Sticking my hands in my pocket as I turn my face to look at him, I walk a little faster and turn around walking backwards in front of him, "Fuck that! The last thing I need is for you to get there and start whining like a little bitch about how we left you."

I watch as his facial expression becomes shock and starts grabbing his chest like his heart as been wound. "What the hell, Tyson! That was one time! Only one time about a couple of years ago! Man, you need to let that shit goooooo!" Max jumps on me and pretending like he is choking me almost making us trip in the process.

I have known Max for 6 years and we became best friends the day we met. Max and his dad moved into our town during summer right before starting middle school. I was on my way to summer school when I saw him walking his dog near the river. He actually kind of scared me because when he saw me, he started running full force at me jumping on me making us both fall into a puddle. Apparently, he was just excited to see another kid another his age. I ended up skipping summer school and showing him around the town with his golden retriever names Gus. And ever since then, we have been inseparable.

We are known around town as the "Trouble Twins" since we love pulling pranks on everyone. Our town is pretty small; pretty much everyone knows each other. So when the adult feel suspicious of us or they think we are about to cause trouble, they ended up calling my gramps. That is one person Max and I make sure we don't piss off. He may be old and sweet, but once he gets mad even the devil would piss out of fear.

"Tyson! Max! Over here," my thoughts are broken when I hear my name being called out. I look around and realize that we were already at the Pizza Palace. I spot Kenny and Hilary sitting at our regular table in the back bottom next to the window.

"Hay guys, have you order yet? I'm starving."

"Jeez Tyson, you haven't even sat down yet and the first thing you do is ask about the food." And that bitch is Hilary. I have known her all my life. She lives down the street from me and thinks she is "Miss Perfect". Eh, she isn't always a bitch, most of the time yes, but not always. We always ended up bickering if we stay around each other for too long. I do have to say, she has pretty hazel eyes and straight brown hair that is always silky smooth.

I slide into the booth, making sure to kick Hilary in the ankle in the process, "Shut up you raccoon eye looking bitch," grinning madly as I watch Hilary pick up the knife next to her. I guess I must have hit a nerve.

"Come on, guys. Why can't we all meet up without you two arguing. And Tyson I told you to not call Hilary that." Kenny barely whispering that last part. I have also known this guy all my life. He lives about 5 minutes away from us. One thing I can say is that I have never seen his eyes. His light brown hair covers them and wears goggle right above him. He has the biggest crush on Hilary, always trying to defend her when we start fighting.

"Chief, just ignore them like I do. No point in trying to stop them, 'cause they are just going to text each other insults like last time," Max saying bumping my shoulder with his as he laughs out remember the texts.

"Whatever, the shit he says doesn't even affect me anymo…" my stomach grumbles so loud that it cuts her off. She whispers 'fat ass' crossing her arms and stares out the window. She hates it when people cut her off.

Max starts rubbing my stomach chuckling, "Alright, buddy. Let's order some food."

After ordering our food, I notice Max has been texting on his phone since we got here. So I lean over to check to see who he is texting and notice it was Rei. Rei is another friend of ours that lives in the next town over. "Ya texting Rei? What is he saying?"

Max finishes his text before looking up and placing his phone on the table. "We are talking about the party Mariah is throwing on Friday."

"Yeah, Mariah called me last week and told me about the party. Suppose to be the biggest party of the year." Hilary telling us as she pulls out her phone from her purse showing us Mariah's page with the post about her party. "Everybody is going to be there."

The pizza arrives at our table; I immediately take a slice and take a bite. I swallow the big piece and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand as I watch Hilary make a disgusted. "Mhmm, I heard a couple of people from my History class talking about the party," I say as I go to grab another slice.

Kenny slaps my hand away and grabs the slice I was going to grab. "Don't eat all the pizza like last time, Tyson."

Bing. Max's phone lights up and he picks it up then grins. "Guys, Rei said he can come pick us up for the party. We are going right?" He asked looking at all of us.

"Well, duh! I am not missing this party! Mariah always has the hottest guys coming to her party," Hilary says with a dreamy sigh.

I nod agreeing with her. Mariah's parties are always the best. Last time I missed the party, because I was helping Gramps, I heard that everyone got so drunk and even Kenny got laid. Fuck that, not missing out this time. "Fucking right we are going! Not missing this party like last time. Text Rei back and tell him to pick us up at my place around 7."

While we ate, Kenny helped us with our homework and we all gossiped about what we were going to wear for tomorrow's party. When the sun started to set, we headed all headed home.

The next day was nothing special at school, but it did seem like time was going by miserably slow. Once the last bell rung, signaling the last class was over, I picked up my things and ran out the class to find the others. I never had to go to my locker since I only carried pens and a couple of note books in my book bag. Hmm…I wonder if that is the reason I'm my classes. I spot Hilary and Kenny by their lockers and fight my way towards them in the hallway filled with eager students wanting to leave.

"Was it only me, or did it seem like today went by extremely slow," I asked them once I reached them and lean on the locker next to Hilary's.

She turns around and shakes her head yes, "Thank god it wasn't only me! I thought school would never end," she throws her hands up in the air dramatically.

"I also have to agree. My algebra class usually goes by so fast since it's so much fun, but today it was as if I was stuck in their for an eternity," Kenny says as he closes his locker.

"Chief, only you would find algebra class fun. I guess you really are a nerd," Max says putting his elbow on my shoulder leaning against me.

I start laughing when I see Kenny face turn red from embarrassment, but jump when Hilary slams her locker shut. "Max, you only find him a nerd 'cause you're so stupid and failing your classes like Tyson." I tell her I'm not failing feeling a little offended even though I am failing my classes.

"We still meeting up at your place right, Ty?" Max asks me acting like he didn't her Hilary's comment. I nod my head at him about to say yes when he says, "Say, its fine if I grab my stuff and get ready at your place?"

"You better grab your stuff and get ready at my place. I need help to figure out what to wear. Ya'll going to come get ready at my place too?" I asked Hilary and Kenny.

They shake their heads no and I shrug. We all head out the school and make our way towards home. The whole way home, we listen to Hilary excitedly talk about the party and how many hot guys will be there and what she should wear. I just ignored her after a while. Damn, women can talk so much. When we get in front of my house, well actually it's a dojo, I tell them bye and tell Max once he has his stuff to just come in and go to my room because I was going to jump into the shower.

"Gramps, I'm home," yelling out to see where he was at. I heard coughing coming from the kitchen and make my way over there. "Damn, Gramps you still have that cold?"

Gramps has been taking care of me since I really could remember. My dad is an archaeologist and he is always traveling the world ever since my mom died when I was about 4 months. I wish I could have some memories with my mother, but I was too young to remember anything. Gramps is always telling me stories about her. I kind of feel like my dad abandon, so I really consider my Gramps as my dad. Even though he is very strict with me, I love him very much.

"Hay little dude, how was your day at school," Gramps says patting the top of my head.

"Way to long if you ask me."

Gramps laughs at my comment. "Well little dude, after this year, you only have one more year left and you graduate. I am very proud of you," he says as his eye tear up a bit.

"Aw. Gramps don't get all mushy on me." I give him a quick hug patting his back. "I'm going to jump in the shower. Max is going to be in a few minutes. We are going to get ready for tonight's party."

"Alright, remember to not get too drunk please. I don't a repeat from last year," he says shaking his head walking out the room. I shudder at the thought. The only thing I remember about what he was talking about was being naked and trying to fill up Kenny's dad car with blown up condoms. Where the hell did we get all those condoms from any way, only God knows.

Throwing my bag in the corner of my room, I skip into my bathroom and take my shower. I wouldn't have taken so long if the shampoo didn't go into my eyes. I thought I was going to die.

"Stop beating ya meat and get out the shower. I had enough time to go home, take my shower, pick some outfits, and still have time to get over here."

I stick my head out shower noticing Max plugging his straightener and turning it on. "The shampoo from hell was trying to eat my eye again."

"What's up with you and getting shampoo in your eye?" Max laughs shaking his head at me. "Just hurry up. I need help picking out an outfit."

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya, but I'm telling you it's trying to kill me." I finish up and dry myself off before jumping out the shower and walking back into my room. I throw on a pair of boxers and go back into the bathroom with Max. I look at the mirror and smile at my reflection. In my opinion, I'm neither ugly nor good looking. I have dark blue hair, almost looks black that come to my shoulders and brown eyes. I'm tan and slightly toned, but not enough were it looks like I work out. A lot of people always tell me that I am very good looking, but I don't see it. I feel like I'm only average.

"Ty, you look good, so stop worrying and do something that that hair of yours." Max says looking at me though the mirror. I grin at him and start blow drying my hair. Once Max finishes spiking his hair, he starts straightening mine.

After he is down, I put it in a low ponytail having my bangs frame my face and walk out the bathroom and into my closet. "So I was thinking maybe some black jeans and my red graphic tee with the cross and skulls or maybe black jeans with a black Express button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up?" I ask him grabbing the outfits and setting them down on the bed next to his.

"I really do like the Express shirt, but I say wear the tee tonight. I was thinking about wearing a graphic tee," Max tells me.

I agree with him with and decide to wear the black jeans and red graphic tee outfit. As Max finishes putting on his outfit, which consists of white cargo short and a green graphic tee, I hear Hilary and Kenny talking to Gramps. Slipping into my shoes, Max and I head over to the living. "Hay guys, we just got finish getting ready. I had problems with the shampoo."

"Seriously Ty, every time I talk to you, there is something going on between you and the shampoo." Rei walked into the living room laughing and giving each of us a hug.

"Rei, it's been a good minute since the last time I saw you." I told him hugging him back tightly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. School has been kicking my ass." Rei chuckled rubbing the back of his head. Rei goes to a private school in the next town over. Rei and Mariah have been dating on and off for that past couple of years. His grandfather is my grandfather's old friend so we have all been friends since we were young as well, but we don't see Rei that much. "Sorry I came a little early, miscalculated the time it would take to get over here, since I finally got my car," he said hitting his chest.

"You're so lucky you got a car, Rei! I haven't even been able to pass my driver's test," Max chuckled scratching his nose.

I throw myself on Max crying, "At least you have taken it! Gramps says I can't take mine until I turn 18."

"I saw you never should get your driver's license," Gramps mutters walking out the room.

"Well only one more year to go. Just turned 17 the summer that passed right?" Rei asked me.

"I think everyone in town lives will shorten a bit once he gets his driver's license." I turned to Kenny with a shock face. "Sorry, but it's true."

"Are ya'll ready to head out," Rei asked us. I get off Max and yell bye to Gramps. We all get into Rei's white mustang and we head off towards the Mariah. The car ride over there was fun, and Hilary grabbed a bottle of her mom's Fireball whiskey, it's not the strongest stuff to get drunk from but at least it has a good taste. I grab the bottle and give Hilary a kiss on the cheek earning myself a punch in the stomach and a glare from Kenny, I open the bottle and drink. We pass the bottle around and everyone got a good bit, but Max and I had to convince Kenny to drink some as well.

I stare out the window once we pull up Mariah's driver, no matter how much many I come here, I can never get over how big this place is. Mariah's family is loaded. Her house is a huge mansion and it even has a basketball and tennis court. The front of the house is already filled with cars and people making their way inside the house that has the music blasting.

I grin and turn to Max, "You ready to get FUCKED UP!?" He gets pumped up and yells yea throwing a fist pump into the air. We all get out the car and start walking towards the house. I hear a deep voice laughing and I turn around to see who is laughing loudly like that. I completely freeze. He is breathe taking, two different shades of blue hair, but what made my heart skip a beat were the deep fiery piercing red eyes. Only for a few second, our eyes locked on. I grabbed Rei's hand and turn to him "Who is that?"

Rei looked over to where I was looking at and smirked, "Kai Hiwatari."

* * *

A/N: Please remember to never drink and drive or get into a vehicle with someone who is under the influence.

R&R


End file.
